The projected work involves three distinct areas in this Cancer Control Development Grant: (1) Education which consists primarily of programs in professional education directed toward community physicians and related medical personnel. These programs include tumor board meetings, clinics, conferences, consultative rounds, courses, and workshops in community hospitals in Maryland. (2) Rehabilitation which is focused on Psycho-Social aspects directed toward rehabilitation of cancer patients with certain typs of disease, namely breast cancer. Patients with breast cancer are evaluated at diagnosis, at planned intervals during treatment and at relapse to correlate psychologic changes with changes in disease status. (3) Planning and Evaluation which involves initially a total assessment of resources for cancer care and cancer control activities throughout the State of Maryland. Plans, based on the information obtained and appropriately reviewed by Advisory Groups, have been formulated into two proposals for support of an expanded comprehensive cancer control program. An evaluation scheme based on decision trees for specific neoplasms has been evolved and studied. This is projected for use to aid in determining the impact of the clinical area of the program on community cancer care.